


Adore You

by AlecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Magnus love each other so much, M/M, Malec being in love, OC Point of View, Sexy-times, This is really just a collection of one-shots now, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, and some kisses thrown in for good measure, everyone is ok, outsider pov, so many drabbles so little time, they are ok, tis the season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWinchester/pseuds/AlecWinchester
Summary: A collection of Malec and their friends and family. From domestic fluff to first meetings and a bunch of teasing and kisses. A collection of love and bonds.now translated by Wendypan 2015 here's the Link





	1. A Wonderful Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've caught the Christmas cheer and couldn't resist cute Christmas Malec. Please enjoy lovelies.

It's dark outside when Alec is finally done with Institute meetings and all he wants to do is get out of there. He and Magnus had plans for tonight and he's already almost an hour late and he just wants to go see him boyfriend. He speeds out of the conference room and into his bedroom to get changed.

He throws on a jacket as quick as he can, and he's just about to stride and get out the door when he hears an, "Alec!"

 _Of course_ , Alec thinks as he groans out loud, the universe always seems to be working against. He spins around quickly, and _of fucking course_ , it's his mother.

"Yes, mother?" He replies, not even trying to conceal his annoyance.

"I need you to complete the paperwork on the pack of Ravener demons that were tracked tonight."

"Mom, I wasn't even on the mission, can't it wait until tomorrow? Or ask Jace, please, he was there." Alec said, rolling his eyes, internally, because his mother is always _, always_ trying to find a way to prevent Alec from being with Magnus.

"Alec, you cannot slack on your institute duties for your…boyfriend, you are the leader of the Institute," Maryse ordered, arms crossed.

"Exactly, I am the Head of the Institute, so I know it can wait for tomorrow, I love you, I do, but you cannot give me orders, so _please by the angel_ , just let me go." Alec exclaims, exasperated with his mother.

Without waiting for her reply, he spins around walking away.  He hears a click of his follow him and for a moment he thinks his mother is following him, but then his sister is beside him, smile wide and bright.

"Look at you big brother, pulling rank _on mother_ , just so you can see your pretty boyfriend," Izzy teases.

Alec sighs, "Shut up Iz."

"I'm just saying that I'm proud of you, that's all big brother."

He glances down at his sister and this time her smile is softer. He smiles back at her and hugs her to his side quickly, "I'll see you tomorrow Iz." He lets her go and jogs toward the door.

Just as he's getting out the door, he hears a call, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

He throws a middle finger up blindly and finally leaves.

\----------

It starts snowing just as Alec gets to Magnus's loft and he's shivering lightly. But it doesn't matter because he's finally where he wants to be.  He speeds his way up the stairs and makes his way inside the loft, shaking off any snow fallen on him.

He's just hanging up his coat, when he hears familiar footsteps behind him. A smile is already gracing his face as he turns around to face his boyfriend, who's dressed in snowflake themed pj's.

"You're late," Magnus greets him, arms crossed. He's trying to look mad, Alec knows, but he's failing really badly because his nose is slightly scrunched up and he only does that when he's trying not to smile.

“Awe, I'm sorry babe, how can I make it up to you?" Alec teases.

"Not easily, you know I don't like to be kept waiting Alexander," Magnus pouts.

 _Oh this is how he wants to play it,_ Alec smiles _, ok fine then._ He moves closer to his lover, one arm snaking around his waist; crowding in close.

"Wellllll…. does this make things better?" Alec lifts Magnus's chin up kissing him softly on the lips.

"Hmmmm, nope, still not forgiven." Magnus replies, biting his lip, a slight smile breaking through.

"How about now?" Alec asks and leans in again, kissing Magnus little deeper.

"Nope," Magnus whispers against his lips and their kissing again, mouths open and tongues exploring. Alec's arms slide fully around Magnus pulling his closer as Magnus' hands slide into his hair, pulling softly.

When they finally separate, they're both panting. Alec hugs Magnus close and whispers into his hair a soft, "I missed you today."

Magnus nuzzles his nose against his neck, "I missed you too darling, but you're only half forgiven." He then pulls away and this time there is a teasing smile gracing his kiss-swollen lips.

" _Oh really?"_ Alec asks, playing along.

" _Mhmmmmm_ ," Magnus replies a matter-of-factly, trailing his hands down Alec's arms, entwining their hands together.

"Well what do I have to do to be _fully_ forgiven?" He asks.

"Hmmmm," Magnus pretends to look like he's thinking hard, "Ooh, I know, _you_ have to watch a movie with me."

"Uh oh," Alec replies, "what movie?"

"It’s a Wonderful Life," Magnus says.

"Uhhh, never heard of it, but ok?" Alec answered a bit questionably.

"It's a classic Christmas movie?" Magnus implores, "You’ve had to have watched it at some point darling."

"Nope, Izzy, Jace and Max really like the cartoon Christmas movies, so if it's not one of those then I definitely have never seen it." Alec pointed out.

"Well then, sweetheart you are in for a _treat,_ " Magnus replies, standing on his tiptoes, kissing him on his nose and leading him towards the couch. With a snap of his fingers, Alec is dressed in a pair of snowman pj's, prompting Alec to give his admittedly cute boyfriend an unimpressed glare.

" _Shhh_ , babe, just let it happen," Magnus says in response, pulling him down onto the couch. With another snap of his fingers the lights dim and the TV turns on. He then proceeds to cuddle in close and the movie starts.

_Later….._

" _What the fuck,_ Magnus you're a monster, that _hurt_ ," Alec says, sniffling as he wipes his eyes.

Magnus laughs, also wiping his eyes, "So you can feel emotions after all!"

"Shut up, Mags." But Alec is kind of laughing too because there a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. This is definitely something he could get used to. Curled up close with his lover, inside the warm loft as a storm of snow rages outside. He feels this overwhelming wave of love course through him and he looks down at Magnus to find him already staring back at him, a fond smile painted on his lips.

Alec leans down into him whispering an, "I love you," against his lips as he kisses him.

Magnus smiles into the kiss and brings a hand up to caress his cheek. He pulls back, nuzzling at Alec's nose, "I love you too."

Alec smiles brightly, opens his mouth, pauses and then asks cheekily, "So am I 100% forgiven now?"

Magnus laughs, loud and bright, "Shut up," and pulls him down for another kiss.

 


	2. Gingerbread Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Magnus challenges his boyfriend and finds out Alec can bake cookies, but that's not really the important part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flirty Malec is the best kind of Malec. Enjoy sweeties.

There is an odd burning smell that hit Alec the moment he enters the loft. He shakes off the snow from his jacket and toes his boots off. The smell gets stronger the further in Alec walks, he sniffs deeply and realizes that it's coming from the kitchen.

"Mags! Are you here? What's burning?" He called out, walking to the kitchen, just in time to see Magnus racing out of the bedroom, into the kitchen and quickly opening the oven.

" _Shit,_ I completely forgot, I was making cookies but then I got completely distracted painting my nails." Magnus mumbled, throwing the cookies out.

Alec laughed softly and shook his head when he caught a look at the temperature on display, "Babe, sorry to break this to you, but, distraction or not, the cookies would've burnt regardless at 500 degrees."

"Shut up Alexander, like you can do better." Magnus replied indignantly.

"Actually, I can." Alec smirked, a challenge shining in his hazel eyes.

Magnus narrowed his eyes suspiciously, eyeing him up and down for moment and then steps closer to his boyfriend, demanding, "Fine then _, show me._ "

Alec meets him in the middle and they're standing toe to toe now.

" _Fine_ , I will."

And with that Alec pulls Magnus into a brief kiss, before pulling back and smiling, "It's good to see you by the way, I missed you last night."

Magnus just giggles at the ridiculousness that is his boyfriend and replies in an obvious tone of voice, “Well that's what happens when you decide to spend the night at the Institute instead of coming home." He kisses Alec again, "I missed you too though." He pauses for a second and then with a bright teasing smile, added, "or rather I missed that hot body of yours."

"I knew that was the only reason you kept me around," Alec replies solemnly, shaking his head.

"It's true, I'm sorry you had to find this way," Magnus says just as serious.

There is a pause in the air and then they're both giggling.

When they stop, Magnus winds his arms around Alec's neck letting his hands toy with the hair at the nape of Alec's neck, he nuzzled his nose against Alec's whispering, "I really did miss you though, I always sleep better when you're safe by my side."

"Hmmm," Alec hummed, "I know, I do too, but I wasn't really up to trekking through the snow at 3 am after a hunt, plus I didn't want to wake you."

"Alexander," Magnus chided, "you know I don't mind, I like to greet my boyfriend when he gets home safe, anyway, I would've portaled you if you'd had asked."

Alec just smiles in response, kissing him sweetly.

"I love you," He says when they separate.

"I know," Magnus replies cheekily, kissing him again quickly, "now enough distractions, show me your baking skills _Mr. Lightwood_ , impress me." Adding a flutter of eyelashes just for the effect.

Alec laughs, answering with a coy smile, "Of course _, Mr. Bane,_ anything for you."

Magnus growled lightly, and goes to kiss him again, only to stop himself, "no, _no,_ no more distractions, no kisses until after you bake me some tasty gingerbread cookies."

Alec pouted, "Fine but you need to get me the ingredients. We're doing this from scratch."

Magnus raised an inquisitive eyebrow but said nothing, and with a snap of his fingers he conjured up all the necessary. Alec gathered up the supplies searching the cupboards for the dishes he needed for the dough, and Magnus being Magnus couldn't help but admire the gorgeous swell of his boyfriend's ass as he bent down to retrieve a cookie pan. But he felt like something was missing, _ah yes I know,_ he then snapped his fingers once again and let Christmas music flow through the loft.

This time when Alec straightened up, he raised an eyebrow at Magnus, "really, Michael Bublé? And were you staring at my ass?"

"Yes to both," Magnus answered, smug smile gracing his handsome face, "just let it happen darling, go focus on your cookies."

"You just want to stare at my ass some more." Alec replied, eyes twinkling.

"That is true," Magnus teased back.

Alec just rolled his eyes fondly and turned around again mixing the ingredients together.

Meanwhile Magnus hopped onto the counter behind him and magicked himself a glass of wine, content to listen to the music and watch his boyfriend move around the kitchen. He lets his thoughts drift slightly, thinking about how insanely lucky he is to be sitting here be able to watch his beautiful boyfriend bake him cookies of all things. It's weird but in all of his hundreds of years he has never perfected the art of baking, nor has anyone ever baked cookies for him. It warms him to his very core, he never thought he would get this simple intimacy and yet here he is, with the love of his life, baking cookies and it makes him so, so happy.

A snap in front of his faces shakes Magnus out of his reverie and he realizes Alec is standing right in front of him with a concerned look on his face.

"Huh? What--sorry darling what did you say?' He asks.

"I was just asking if you had cookie cutters." Alec replied, concern still gracing his features, "are you alright?"

"Hmmm? Yes, of course, I just love you, a lot," Magnus smiled watching his boyfriend light up at his words, and _dear god_ this adorable man is going to be the death of him.

"Oh," Alec blushed, a soft smile on his lips, “I love you like a lot too." and leans into Magnus for a kiss, when a finger pushes against his lips.

"Nope, remember what I said, no kisses until you've proved you can make me my cookies sweetheart." Magnus said, mischievous smirk playing at his lips.

" _Magnusssss_ ," Alec whined, and then huffed out a pouted, "fine, but after this I deserve more than just a kiss."

Magnus laughed, "Oh honey, if those cookies are good, you are guaranteed more than _just_ a kiss, trust me you will be…. _rewarded._ "

His words pull yet another pretty blush from Alec and he speeds up his actions eager to prove.

When the cookies are finally shaped and put in the oven, Magnus hands Alec a glass of wine from his perch on the counter. They both sip at their wine in comfortable silence, basking in the smell of cinnamon and light music that drift through the air.

Magnus will never admit it but he jumps slightly when the oven starts to beep, signaling that the cookies were done. He jumps off from the counter and snaps on a pair of oven mitts, retrieving that long-awaited cookies from the oven. He glances back at Alec who is calmly sipping at his wine, "should I dare to try one Alexander?"

"Yes, but let them cool down for a bit will you?" Alec requests.

"Nonsense, darling," Magnus says, while slowly peeling off the cookie from the pan and bringing it over to Alec," I have you to cool it down for me."

Alec rolls his eyes, but obeys, blowing lightly on the cookie. Magnus smiles in thanks and breaks a piece off popping it into his mouth and can't help but close his eyes and moan out loud because it's _delicious._

"Oh my god, _Alexander_ , this is amazing," Magnus takes another bite, groaning, “this is the best cookie I have ever had, and I have had a lot in my lifetime."

After he finished his cookie his glances up at Alec who is staring at him biting his lip.

"Alexander, sweetheart, what's wron--mmmph!" He never gets to finish his sentence as Alec surges forward kissing him desperately. Magnus is surprised but melts into his boyfriend, pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss.

When they separate, both of them are breathing heavy.

"You can't just moan out loud like that and expect me to do nothing," Alec says breathless, "you are absolutely sinful."

But before Magnus can respond, he's being kissed again and Alec's tongue is sliding into his mouth and he really can't complain. They separate once more to breathe and without warning Alec picks Magnus up and throws him over his shoulder and starts walking towards their bedroom.

"Alexander, what _are_ you doing?" Magnus demands slapping Alec's ass.

" _I_ am going to cash in my reward, thank you very much."

Magnus just laughs as Michael Bublé's last lines drift though the air

 

_All I Want For Christmas Is You._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick drabbles are challenging my friends, I don't know why I do this. Jk, I love it. Kudos and Comments warm an authors heart. tbc... probably? Also sorry for the rushed ending, all mistakes are mine


	3. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is super cuddly and Magnus thinks he's super cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is once again a quick desperate drabble, apparently I am super keen on challenging myself to write something everyday. I'm insane and tired. Please enjoy lovelies.

Magnus knows that Alec prides himself in being able to wake up at any point in the night if it's an emergency. He's good with always being prepared to fight. At any hour at the institute he will be ready for a hunt.

Except that all changes when he starts sleeping at Magnus's loft more than he does at the Institute. Especially when it's winter, because Alec _hates_ winter because he is _always_ cold. When he sleeps at Magnus', he cannot for the life him drag himself out of bed before 8 am unless it is a life and death situation, he just refuses.

And of course, Magnus thinks that it's the most adorable thing in the world, as he has discovered that in winter Alec becomes a clingy, cuddly teddy bear that likes to wrap himself around Magnus at every chance, and Magnus really can't complain because he hates mornings and the cold just as much as his adorable boyfriend.

This morning is no exception. Not only did Alec have a late night at the Institute, but he also dragged himself all the way to Magnus' loft at 3 am because he "sleeps better with Magnus at his side" and really just when Magnus thought he couldn't fall anymore in love with this Nephilim, he just has to say the cutest things in the world.

But those are things Magnus can definitely agree with, he always sleeps better with Alec safe and breathing next to him.

\------------

When Magnus stirs awake, the cold, morning light is only slightly peeking through the thick curtains, and there is a comforting warmth surrounding him.

He loves mornings like this; he is completely wrapped up in Alec arms, who is practically sleeping on top of him, face buried in his neck, his warm breathe hitting his throat. He could stay like this forever, in a warm bed and his cuddly lover.

However, he promised Izzy and Clary that he would spend the day with them doing some Christmas shopping and just having a fun day out. But right about now he's really regretting his promises and loathes the idea of getting out of bed and joining the cold, cold world of the awake. Magnus glances at the clock on the bedside table and realizes its 8:00 am which means he only has an hour before Izzy and Biscuit get here.

Magnus groans out loud but knows he has to get up now if he wants to be ready by the time the girls knock at his door. He doesn't want to wake Alec up though, he's finally getting some proper sleep, so he carefully tries to extract himself from underneath his sleeping boyfriend. He's almost halfway untangled when Alec decides to shift and snuggle in closer, pulling Magus back to where he originally was, and once again wrapping around him.

Magnus just sighs in response, a smile twitching at his lips as his heart melts, because his boyfriend isn't even awake and he is still the cutest thing Magnus has ever seen, and he's not even being biased. A man who is 6'3, kills demons for a living and is the Head of the New York Institute should not be as cute as Alec is.

He sighs once again, knowing that Alec won't move and he knows that he'll have to wake his darling angel up to get out of bed which is something he is extremely reluctant to do. He quickly reasons with himself and decides that a few more minutes of peace wouldn't hurt, so he winds his arms back around Alec's back and thread his fingers softly through his hair.

It's 8:15 when Magnus lets out a resigned sigh and kisses Alec on the top of his head, before whispering, "Alexander, sweetheart?" Alec stirs lightly at that but shows no signs of awaking, so Magnus speaks a little louder," darling, I need you to shift a bit, I have to get up now."

That gets a reaction out of his lover, who hugs him tighter, whispering a firm, "No." into his throat.

Magnus laughs, "Alexander, I'm serious, I promised your sister and biscuit that I would spend the day with them."

"I don't care," Alec replied indignantly, face hidden in his neck, "I'm comfy and I'm your boyfriend."

"Yes darling, I am well aware, but what does that have anything to do with this?" Magnus asked.

"It _means,_ " Alec harrumphed, letting his lips graze Magnus's neck, "that I have first priority and I want to stay in this warm bed with _my boyfriend_ and sleep."

"You really are adorable sweetheart, but I really do need to get up. I do not want to be in the path of your sister's wrath." Magnus teased, kissing Alec's forehead once again and hugging him close.

"I _don't_ care." Alec mumbled back.

"You will care when you don't have a boyfriend anymore." Magnus replied a matter-of-factly. Alec just sighed in response and let him go, pouting and fluttering his eyelashes when Magnus actually got out of bed. " _Alexander,_ don't give me that look, it's not going to work."

Alec pouted even more, and Magnus couldn't help but laugh fondly and leaned to kiss Alec lightly on the lips, "sleep well darling." And with that he left to go get ready.

\---------------------------

 Magnus is doing up his eyeliner when the buzzer rings, he quickly finishes up and walks quickly out of the washroom, making sure not to wake Alec up and goes to buzz Isabelle and Clary in.

“Isabelle, Biscuit, it’s always nice to see my favorite ladies.” Magnus smiled, giving both girls hugs.

“Magnus,” Clary and excited smile gracing her lips, “ready for the _long_ day of shopping ahead of us?”

“Of course I am biscuit when am I not ready to shop? Especially for Christmas.” Magnus replied with a wink.

Both Isabelle and Clary giggled agreeing.

“Are we ready to go then?” Magnus asked.

“Actually, do you think we could have some coffee first?” Isabelle requested.

Magnus smiled, “You and your brother are exactly the same I swear.”

“We don’t like mornings so sue us, Clary is the one who decided we wake up early not me,” Isabelle defended, “where is my brother anyway?”

“He’s right here.” A voice responded behind the three of them.

They all swiveled around, only to see Alec cuddled up in blankets, bee-lining straight for Magnus and completely engulfing him in his arms, blanket and all.

“Um, hello there darling, I thought you went back to sleep?” Magnus asked softly.

“No,” Alec mumbled cuddling in closer, “I was cold and you weren’t there. I want you, so you can’t go anywhere. ”

“By the angel,” Isabelle murmured, but there was a smile growing on her beautiful face and Clary couldn’t help but coo at the scene in front of her.

Magnus sighed slightly exasperated but mostly just overflowing with love for his angel, “darlingggg, we talked about this.”

“No.” Alec shortly replied.

This time Isabelle full out laughed at her brother’s antics, knowing full well how stubborn he was, they weren’t going anywhere today. “You know what, I agree with Alec, it is cold, we could always go shopping another day, we still have time after all.”

“Yeah,” Clary agreed, “why don’t we have a lazy movie day instead, you can never go wrong a with Christmas movie marathon after all.”

Magnus just smiled gratefully at both of them, feeling Alec smile against this neck also.

“I’m just going to call Jace and Simon, I’ll make sure they bring their asses over with some good snacks,” Isabelle said, already planning for the day.

“And I’ll call Luke, he can bring some take-out for later on and the movies.” Clary chimed in.

“You guys know I have magic for all this right?” Magnus said, because really he could all of that with a snap of his fingers.

“Shut up Magnus,” Clary and Isabelle exclaimed at the same time. “And go cuddle with your whiny boyfriend.” Izzy added after.

“Yeah,” Alec mumbled, still hugging Magnus close, “come cuddle with you _whiny_ boyfriend please.”

Magnus laughed and let Alec drag him to the couch. He sat himself down and Alec joined him, cuddling in close, practically sitting in his lap. Magnus once again let a fond smile drift onto his lips and hugged his sleepy boyfriend closer, and in a matter of minutes both him and Alec were asleep.

\------------

Magnus was once again woken up, but this time it was to a group of laughter ringing happily through the air. He cracked his eyes open into slits and glanced around the room, only to find, Luke, Simon, Jace, Clary and Isabelle seated all around, surrounding him and Alec, laughing at something Frosty the Snowman said. He glanced beside him only to find Alec still fast asleep and he realized in that moment that there is no place in the world he rather be than surrounded by these people; the people who have become his family.

With that last thought on his mind, he cuddled in closer to Alec and let himself drift, letting the happy chatter and laughter of his _family_ guide him back into his dreams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one, please feel free to message me anytime on twitter I am @alecwinchesterr, if you wanted me to write about anything or just scream about malec. ILY all.


	4. Thank You Thermostat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless quick AU, sweaty parties, shirtless meetings and well Magnus thinks Alec is really hot (no surprise there)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick drabble yet again, I really am trying. Have fun lovelies.

Magnus Bane prides himself in his parties, they are loud, bright and always the best ones on the block, or rather in the city. He hosts a party for every occasion and holiday he can, so of course the Christmas party would also be done by him. So he invites all his friends and the friends of their friends because this year it's going be legendary.

The winter wonderland providing the perfect backdrop to his cozy Christmas theme, one that all of his party guests have complimented on. As well as his impeccable outfit, a black and gold suit jacket, tight black trousers and a barely buttoned maroon top, paired with his favourite necklaces.

The party was going perfectly if he said so himself, people all around the loft, drinking, dancing and laughing…and sweating a lot. Come to think of it Magnus was feeling pretty warm himself. Now the moment he goes to turn the heat down and realizes that his thermostat is in fact broken, is when Magnus decides that his perfect party isn't so perfect after all.

And then he starts to panic.

He quickly goes to find Ragnor, and Catarina because they usually always knows what to do. He scans the crowd and find them talking to Raphael and drinking eggnog near the windows and discreetly makes his way over, trying to appear as cheerful as possible.

"Hello, beautiful friends of mine, how are you all enjoying this fine night," Magnus greeted, wide smile gracing his face.

"What did you do, Magnus?" Ragnor asked.

Ok so straight to the point then.

"Well, the thermostat may be a _bit_ broken." Magnus revealed, trying to make light of it.

Ragnor just sighed, "I told you it needed to be fixed like a week ago."

"You did?" Magnus asked, because he certainly doesn't remember that happening.

Raphael rolled his eyes and Catarina pressed a palm to her forehead.

"Yes I did, but it doesn't matter, what do you want us to do about it doesn't matter, what do you want us to do about it?" Ragnor bristled.

"Fix it," Magnus said, "where I can do many things, you know I am utterly incapable when it comes to this maintenance stuff.

"You know what, just let me just call the maintenance guy, he can probably fix it, "Catarina butted in, already with her phone out in her hand, knowing otherwise she that Magnus and Ragnor would never stop bickering.

Magnus sighed in relief, sometimes he really loved his friends. He waited patiently while Catarina was on the phone, only when she came back her face was grim and his relief disappeared in an instant.

"What's wrong?" He asked cautiously.

"The maintenance guy is on vacation." Catarina replied solemnly.

"Shit ok, what do we do now, none of know this maintenance stuff," Magnus said, more to himself than the others. He glanced around and he saw how uncomfortable people were getting in the heat. "Well, I guess we'll have to improvise."

He pushed his way through the crowd, going up to his DJ, told her to pause the music, and took the microphone.

He cleared his throat and started talking, "Could I please have everyone's attention, yes ok thank you, so I know most of you have realized that it has gotten really hot in her and I'm sad to say that the thermostat is in fact broken. However that does not mean we have to stop the party. Instead, we can just pretend that this is in fact a summer party, you all may continue partying…. Although a little bit of stripping may be required." He then winked, trying not to make a big deal of it all, even if he was dying a little inside from panic.

There is a pause in the air and then an explosion of cheers at the fact they can continue to party. People start stripping down right away, and Magnus let out a sigh of relief and thanked whatever higher power that made humans _love_ seeing each other with less clothing than more.

\-------------------------

It gets steadily hotter in his loft as time goes on, but as he scans his eyes around, his party guests still seem to be having fun.

He continues to just watch the party guests when something or rather _someone_ catches his eyes and hold it. It's a man, a very _shirtless_ man. And _oh hello_ , gorgeous shoulder and back muscles and _goddamn_ , tanned perfect drool worthy arms. He lets his eyes drift lower and catches a glimpse of the most glorious ass he has ever set his eyes on. He sends a mental thank you to whatever higher deity created that butt because it is a _masterpiece._ Magnus is _really_ liking what he is seeing.

However, sadly, the man has his back to him, and Magnus really, really wants to see if the front is as attractive as the back. So he continues to stare, not being subtle at all, (so sue him, he hasn't been laid in at least a month), plus he's always had a weakness for nice back muscles anyway so it wasn't like he wasn't enjoying the view he had now, he just wants more.

So finally, after at least five minutes of staring the man turns around and Magnus swears he feels his breath leave his body.

The man, no, _angel,_ is absolutely stunning. Beautiful hazel eyes complimenting his dark hair and pink full lips stretched in most beautiful smile Magnus has ever seen. Magnus can feel his mouth fall open slightly as he lets his eyes trail downward. This man is fucking perfect, he is a god among mortals. His chest is beautifully defined and he will bet a hundred bucks they bounce lightly when he walks. And those abs, perfect six pack and a defined V leading to what Magnus is sure even tastier…bits. He even has a couple of tattoos, that look a little familiar, black and rune like, and it somehow makes him even hotter.

He is wouldn't mind staring at this delicious specimen all night, _actually no_ , scratch that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of night _with_ this yummy, yummy man.

He is sadly distracted by someone calling his name and turns towards the voice, only to realize it's Isabelle Lightwood, a fellow co-worker and fashionista friend. As usual she looks absolutely flawless, from her stunning make up to her thigh high boots. The only thing he notices is that her outfit is definitely not something he thought she would wear to a Christmas Party. She's decked out in a large black t-shirt that somehow should look too big, yet looks perfect on her.

 "Isabelle! Darling I am so glad you made it," Magnus said while hugging her, "nice outfit by the way."

Isabelle laughed, "I didn't come in this, I was just too warm so I made my brother give me his shirt."

"Well it certainly works for you, my dear." Magnus said winking.

"I know," Isabelle smirked.

Magnus laughed, his mind was still occupied with the beautiful man he just saw so he steals a quick glance to where he saw the man and finds that he's gone which makes him pout, he scans the crowd again but it was like he disappeared. And Isabelle being Isabelle of course noticed what he was doing.

"Uh, Magnus what's wrong?" She asked.

"There was this beautiful, attractive _shirtless_ man, he was ethereal really, tall, dark and handsome, these beautiful hazel eyes, just my type, I swear, Isabelle, he was perfect, a walking wet dream." Magnus sighed dreamily. "But now he's disappeared, which is sad because _goddamn,_ the things I would do to him."

He glanced back at the dark haired beauty, "come to think of it, he also had these hot tattoos, kind of like your-- Oh my god, Isabelle! It's your brother isn't it?" She just nodded. "I'm talking about that brother you said you were bringing to the party. The one that gave you the shirt. "

Isabelle was biting her lip, looking as if she was trying not to laugh.

"I wish I could say I was sorry about gushing about hum but I am really not, your brother is absolutely breathtaking." Magnus said, lightly shrugging his shoulders.

Isabelle actually laughed this time, "I'm used to it, Alec doesn't believe me, but people are _always_ gushing about him."

"Alec? Hmm, “Magnus said, testing it out, "short for Alexander I presume?"

Isabelle nodded again, an amused smiled gracing her features.

Magnus was just about to ask more about this mysterious hot brother of hers when he heard a voice call out her name behind. A deep, manly voice.

"Izzy, there you are! I've been looking all over, I told you we could only stay for a couple of hours, we both have work tomorrow!"

Magnus turned around and felt his breath hitch and as he was rendered speechless yet again. Because right in front of him stood the beautiful man--Alexander. Who is even more gorgeous close up and still as shirtless as ever.

He cleared his throat and Alexander is suddenly looking at him, and in that moment, one that he would forever refuse to admit, he actually almost sank to the floor in a puddle of mushy goo all because of those gorgeous hazel eyes set on him.

But instead, he actually stood up straighter, letting a flirty smirk glide across his lips and offers his hand,

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced, I'm Magnus, the party host."

"I-uh, I'm Alec."

He smiled, cheeks flushing and quickly took Magnus's hand.

_Good god,_ Magnus thought, _he is adorable_.

"It's very nice to meet you, _Alexander._ " He replied, completely enraptured with the man in front of him, who blushed again.

They stood there for a while, hands connected, simply staring at each other, until Isabelle cleared her throat beside them, they quickly let go of each other's hands and Magnus glanced at Isabelle standing there, her ever present smile shining.

"So big brother, what were you saying?" She asked cheekily.

Alec tore his eyes away from Magnus, and looked at her, "What? Nothing, I-uh said nothing."

She just laughed and lent up and kissed his cheek, "Well ok then, tell me when you're…done." She proceeded to wink at Magnus and then disappeared into the sweaty crowd.

Magnus looked back at Alec who is already staring back at him, he's about to speak, when Alec blurts out, "how are you still alive in that outfit?"

Magnus laughed surprised, "You want to know a little secret?" Alec tilted his head, intrigued, "I am dying of the heat, but you know what, I would do anything for fashion."

"I like it, you're really pretty." Alec said, eyes widening at his confession and bit his lip as if to prevent himself from saying more.

"You're not so bad yourself, pretty boy," Magnus said in response, letting his eyes rake over Alec's defined chest, in a very obvious way, pulling yet another blush from the man in front of him.

"Yeahhhhhh, you can thank your thermostat for that," Alec replied, bashfully rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, believe me, I am extremely thankful," Magnus said, winking at him.

This time Alec laughed, bright, clear and  _beautiful_ and Magnus found himself wanting to bottle up that sound and keep it forever.

"So," Magnus continued, clearing his throat, again, "you want to get outta here, go somewhere quieter, and get to know each other."

"You know what," Alec replied, a bashful smile spread across his handsome face, “I would actually love to."

\----------------------------

 

(All in all, Magnus decided that he in fact very glad that his thermostat broke because he is pretty sure he has found the love of his life.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it, kudos and comment light up my world. tbc...? When inspiration strikes. love you.


	5. Outsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outsider observes Alec and Magnus being a cute couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A weird drabble that popped in my brain at 3 am last night. I don't know what it is but I hope you enjoy a little outsider pov.

Anna has worked in the coffee shop for 15 years, she first got the job when she was in her first year of university, many, many years ago. She had always wanted to be a photographer so initially this job was meant to be a summer job to save up for her very camera for school but she found that she loved it here, it was cozy, it wasn't that big or well-known but it didn't matter. It was kind of like a second home, not too many people knew about it but those who did became came back to stay. So years later, out of school and a freelance photographer, she's still here, working away enjoying the simplicity and freedom that comes so easily in her life.

When she works, Anna likes to observe the people around her. It's become habit, quietly noticing the activity and loves that carry on around her as she serves everyone their favourite coffee and pastries. She notices newcomers and the regulars, and she somehow always finds herself getting to know each and every one of them. They tell her their names, the names of those they love, their stories and likes and dislikes. Anna feels a little special in that regard; where she is still a stranger in many aspects, she is also connected with the most intimidate details of who they are. She likes to think that she knows all of her customers, all except for _one._

There is a tall man that comes in once and a while, he's beautiful, raven coloured hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. Anna has never spoken to him outside of his usual order of black coffee sweetened with 3 1/2 sugars, so she's nicknamed him Hazels (and yes it's because of his very pretty hazel eyes). He is quiet and either has some book with him, always in languages she can't read (she thinks it's Latin) or spends time just drinking coffee and staring into space and look of intensity on his face.

He's mysterious, always dressed in black and vigilant eyes scanning the room as if looking of danger. Which is weird because nothing ever happens at the coffee shop, it is literally the most peaceful place on Earth. But she can't judge, after all she doesn't know him or his story, but she thinks he must be a soldier, or was one in the best,. Someone who has served and sacrificed a whole lot, but also one that has saved many, many lives.

He has these gorgeous rune-like tattoos, they stand out dark against his pale skin, swirled on his skin, each telling their own story.

He always smiles lightly when she gives him his coffee, it's small but if she's honest it's one of the cutest smiles she has ever seen in her life.

But that is about it, the rest of the time he's there he is serious, reading or staring, he never talks to anyone or makes eye contact. It's like he's trying to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible, like a shadow.

Anna thinks that he doesn’t realize that no one could ever ignore the pure beauty he exudes.

He's sitting at one of the tables near the window today, drinking his black coffee, with a new book. He's shed his black jacket, hat and gloves, the only thing he left was a beautiful, blue maybe silk? scarf. He's stayed longer than usual, he usually only stays for 45 minutes or so but it's been an hour.

Anna glances at him between customers and sees that he is more immersed in his phone than his book. She wonders who he's texting.

A cold wind distracts her, and she looks towards the door and a stunning Asian man walks in, he's dressed head to toe in impeccable fashion, a dark grey pea coat, a purple scarf and dark leather purple gloves to match. His make-up is absolutely perfect and Anna is actually jealous of how sharp his eyeliner is. He glances around the coffee shop, looking for someone.

His smile is bright and beautiful when he finally finds the one he's looking for, and he beelines for them. She follows his steps only to realize that he's heading straight for Hazels who is still focused on his phone.

She sees him stop right in front of Hazels who immediately looks up, Hazels pauses for a second and a huge smile is suddenly gracing his face, and Anna is speechless, because Hazels smile; it's not the small one he gives her after getting his coffee. It's a full blown sunshine smile, all white teeth and eye crinkles, a smile she suspects is reserved for the most special people in his life, one of which is standing right in front of him. It's one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen, lighting up the entire room.

Hazels keeps his eyes on the pretty Asian man and stands up quickly, shuffling around the table so he is standing right in front of him. He towers over him but it doesn't matter as his bright smile quiets and he regards the other man with the softest of expressions before leaning in and kissing him, arms encircling the pretty man's waist and holding him close.

_Oh_ , Anna thinks, her heart melting, _well isn't that the cutest thing in the world._

She realizes that this is why Hazels stayed later than usual, he was waiting for the other gentleman.

She knows she probably shouldn't be so openly watching them kiss. But she can’t help it she is absolutely captivated by these two men, so open in their affection, she revels in the how different the world is from even 15 years ago. How beautiful and accepting it has become.

When they separate, she finds herself having to glance away for a moment at the intimacy of the look they shared, it was one so full of love and happiness, Anna found herself wishing she could one day find a love like that. Sure she has friends and her family but in all her years a man has never looked at her the way those two gentlemen are looking at each other right now in front of her.

They're talking now, the shorter one…. _Hazel's boyfriend,_ stroking the other's scarf, looking at him like he's hung the moon and the stars in the sky, a loving, teasing smile gracing his smile while Hazels blushed out a reply and they both sat down.

Anna quickly served a customer a scone and walked towards them. They don't notice her at first too absorbed in each other but she quietly clears her throat and Hazels whips his head towards her.

"Oh, uh hello," He said, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Hi, I was wondering if you would like a refill of that coffee of yours. And if your friend" Anna nodded to other man "would like something as well?"

"I would love a latte thank you, and I am sure Alexander would also love a refill of the sugary death he calls coffee." Hazel's boyfriend said, smirking.

"Shut up, Magnus."

_"Never."_

And suddenly they're back in their own world again, laughing and teasing each other. So Anna slips away unnoticed, going to make their coffees. She glances back at them once again as she heads back to the counter and they're laughing, she thinks, even though she doesn't know him, happiness is a good look on Hazels… wait no, on Alexander. It's nice to put a name to their striking features. The name Alexander, is elegant and strong and Magnus, eccentric but just as elegant.

Alexander…… and Magnus, _Alexander and Magnus, it suits them,_ Anna thinks.

\----------

This time when she returns with their coffee she doesn't linger one bit but instead goes back to work, letting them have their privacy as they huddle close, fingers interlaced and flirtatious smiles pulling at their lips.

They don't move for another hour and a half, when Alexander gets a phone call and suddenly his big beautiful smile he's been giving Magnus the whole time disappears, and a mask of seriousness slips on, he mutters something and quickly hangs up.

He and Magnus are up in a second both of their faces serious and full of concern, Anna sees Magnus throw a couple of bills on the table. They pass her on their way, Alexander nodding at her and they're out the door, hand in hand.

And Anna know she only glanced away for a second but when looks outside hoping to glance at them one more time, they’re already gone, as if disappeared into thin air, leaving behind what Anna swears is a shower of blue sparks, which is _totally impossible_ , she reasons.

It's been a long shift, so she shakes it off, and focuses back on her work, silently hoping she sees them again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. Thank you for reading this chapter. More to come? Probably. Also thank you for each comment and kudo they warmed my heart.


	6. It's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air, Alec has deep reflections about Magnus. Like how he really, really loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick fluffy drabble born out of procrastinating an essay. Please enjoy this super fluffy, happy fic about Malec.

Alec has had a very bad day, a couple of members of the Clave came to visit the Institute and his mother had taken every _fucking_ opportunity she had to belittle him and broadcast her disappointment in him and his "life-choices".

He is just so, _so_ tired of it, and angry, his mother just can’t accept that for once in his life he is _actually_ really happy. He found someone who made him want to wake up in the morning, a person who made him smile more than he probably has in his entire life. Someone who makes him feel confident and good and _alive._

(He thinks deep inside that maybe his mother resents him for being so happy when she's not)

She hates that he found Magnus, it's as if she sees him as inferior now that he has accepted who he is and found love. Alec knows he shouldn't let it affect him, he promised himself and Magnus _so many_ times that he wouldn't let it bother him anymore, but her disappointment still hurts, _a lot_.

Maryse always seemed so proud of him, but he realizes that she was only proud of the man he was pretending to be, a man who was trying to save his family by sacrificing himself; someone who wasn't happy with who he was. Who was going to damn himself and so many others into a world of misery, he was _so_ close to not having a future with Magnus.

Alec can feel himself physically shiver in a way that has nothing to do with the winter wind. His heart flip-flops at the realization of how close he was to missing out on Magnus and not having a future with him by Alec's side. The very thought of not having Magnus in his life terrifies him, he became so _fucking_ important in such a short amount of time. He makes Alec feel…good, better than he has his entire life.

For so many years, Alec felt uncomfortable in his skin, he felt like he was wrong, growing up he never thought he would ever be allowed to be himself. But all that changed the moment he kissed Magnus. It was like he was woken up from years of foggy sleep, he felt…..happy, _really fucking happy_ with who he was. His world was suddenly opened up, new possibilities, new chances were suddenly _there_ , ready to be seen and used.

It was exhilarating, it still is.

Just the thought of Magnus chases away the demons, both real and figuratively present in Alec's life. A part of him wonders how he ever really lived without Magnus by his side, but he realizes now that he wasn't, he was merely existing. Existing for his siblings, existing to fight demons, existing to serve the clave, nothing more.

Logically, Alec knows that he and Magnus have only been together for 4 months but he has ever felt so alive in his life than when he's with him. The world that Alec used to live in existed solely in shades of monochrome, Magnus quite literally came bursting into his life, stunning and impossible to ignore, bringing a world of colours with him.

Alec can feel himself smile for the first time today and it's because of Magnus. Just the thought of Magnus chases away the demons, both real and figuratively present in Alec's life. Every smile floods his soul in warmth akin to sunlight and every one of his kisses lifts Alec so high, like a hot air balloon, never intending to come back down.

Alec just really, really, really likes him, he more than likes him, he loves Magnus, so _damn_ much.

_Holy shit_ , Alec paused, fully aware he was frozen in the middle of the icy sidewalk, but he couldn't move, because _holy fucking hell he was in love with Magnus Bane._

Alec couldn't help but let out a laugh, he can feel pure giddiness wash over him at the thought. He's never been in love before, not like this, he never knew it could feel this good. He could die right now and be completely content with his life, truly and honestly.

_But wait_ , no he can't, because Magnus doesn’t know, and that's unacceptable. Alec's heart flutters, because he needs to be at Magnus's right now, he needs to tell him how happy Alec is, how grateful he is for Magnus. Alec needs to tell him how much he loves him right now.

He runs the rest of the way to the loft, he doesn't stop to catch his breath once, he can't he just needs to get to Magnus.

The only thought running through his brain the entire way-- _IloveyouIloveyouIlove---_

 

\------------------------------------

When he finally gets there, he can hear Christmas music from outside the door, he breathes in deeply and opens it, greeted with the sight of his boyfriend, dancing and singing along. He follows the sound of his singing and fins Magnus in the bedroom. His back is to him and he's wearing one of Alec's old sweaters full of holes and forest green leggings, and Alec can feel another wave of pure love hit him because he swears he's never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

( _IloveyouIloveyou--)_

Usually Alec would be completely content to lean against the doorframe and just watch his lover. But today he can't, he's on a mission, so instead he walks up behind Magnus tugs his hand and spins Magnus into him, prompting a surprised laugh out of his lover as he swirls around into Alec's arms, facing him with a gorgeous smile on his face. Alec smiles back lopsidedly and before Magnus can speak, he pulls him into a kiss.

"Well hello to you too sweetheart," Magnus greets after they part.

Alec can feel his heart bursting now, and really he swears he had a plan, a speech to properly articulate his love for Magnus but what comes out instead is a blurted out, "I love you."

Magnus freezes in his arms, shocked and Alec mentally face palms and rushes to explain, "look, I know--I know it's a little early and I know that we've only been dating for 4 months, but _fuck_ , Magnus I love you so much, I really, really do. I never thought I would be able to have all of this, and I know how lucky I am to have you. These past few months with you have been the best of my life." Alec is rambling now, but he can't stop, the words are just tumbling past his lips, "I'm not good with words, but I need you to know that you make me feel so, _so_ good, you make me smile and laugh and I have never felt so alive then when I am with you---you saved me, you--Magnus--you have become _everything_ to me, and I-- _fuck_ I love you, and it's ok if you don't feel it back--"

Whatever Alec was going to say next is lost as Magnus cuts him off with a passionate kiss, Alec immediately melts into it his arms circling around Magnus' waist, pulling him in close as Magnus' arms slip around his neck.

When they part, they are both breathing heavily and Alec can see tears in Magnus' eyes and panics minutely until Magnus starts to speak,  voice full of emotions, "You stupid Nephilim, _of course_ I love you, my darling angel, I think I've loved you from the moment I saw you. _Alexander,_ you _are my everything_ as well, you brought the light back into my life. You-my precious, precious angel are the one--the only one that matters. I love you so, so much. "

Alec's breathe hitches at that confession and he can feel his eyes start to fill with tears, because no one has _ever_ , in his entire life has even come close to making him feel like this, no one has ever made him feel so loved. He is so entirely overwhelmed, he doesn’t know what to say, so he leans back in, capturing Magnus in another kiss.

This time though, it feels different, it's not as passionate as the previous one, yet its better, Alec can feel love flow through his entire body, every word they spoke is being translated through it. The kiss is full of vows and promises of a future of love, a future together.

(In that moment Alec realized that it didn't matter what his mother thought, she would never understand love and it's a pity because it really is something beautiful.)

When they separate this time, they are both breathless for a completely different reason. Magnus is still wrapped up in his arms, smiling softly, and Alec never wants this moment to end, his heart is still beating out of his chest, his soul so full of love for the man in front of him. He leans in again but this time he wraps Magnus in a tight hug.

He can feel Magnus smile against his throat as he nuzzles in closer, he has never felt so light…so warm in his life and all he can think, all he ever wants think around Magnus is an endless repetition of _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou---_

 

The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it my lovelies. 'm sorry about the rushed ending, I just didn't know how to end it. I hope you are all enjoying your holidays. Kudos and Comments keeps an author well-fed. Xoxo.


	7. Leather Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus and Christmas sexy-times with some hot dancing on Magnus' part and a lot of drooling on Alec's part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve my lovelies, I hope you enjoy this smut filled fluff.

Alec is tired--actually, no scratch that, Alec is _exhausted_. He doesn't actually remember a time where he wasn't bone tired. Between looking for Jace, finding a way to defeat Valentine and going one missions and pleasing the Clave, Alec has barely been able to rest, let alone breathe.

To make things worse, they almost lost two people today because of their own sheer stupidity and overconfidence and Alec had reamed them out.

Now all Alec wants to do is go home and curl up in bed with his boyfriend and just _sleep_.

\---------------

He finally sees Magnus' building after what feels like forever and picks up his pace, eager to get inside the warmth of the loft. Once inside, Alec staggers up the stairs and unlocks the door. He visibly relaxes at the familiar feeling of happiness that washes over him as he enters the loft, happy to finally be home.

He glances around the Christmas themed loft and when he doesn't spot his boyfriend Alec frowns.

"Magnus!" He calls out, "I'm home.

"I'll be out in a minute darling, make yourself comfortable darling."

Content with Magnus' response Alec takes off all his gear and walks further into the loft. He falls onto the couch ungracefully, reveling in the feel of the soft cushions molding around his body as he melts face first into the sofa. Alec finally lets himself relax and closes his eyes.

He's just about drift off when he hears Christmas music, more specifically _, All I Want for Christmas_ start to play through the loft.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

He cracks on eye open ready to investigate and the first thing he sees is black leather. Confused, he then opens both eyes, only to realize that the black leather is actually a pair of thigh high boots, and they are laced up his _boyfriend's_ legs.

_Holy what the fuck_ , suddenly Alec isn't very sleepy anymore, he scrambles into a sitting position, and there he is; his gorgeous boyfriend, Magnus Bane standing over him in black thigh high, leather heeled boots and tight sparkly red booty shorts. Alec swears he can feel himself start to salivate at the sight of him.

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

The sparkly shorts are the article of clothing he is donning, his chest is glistening with something that is probably glitter and Alec can barely restrain himself from licking a trail up his abs (his perfect fucking eight-pack). He lets his eyes trail up Magnus' body, lingering at his drool-worthy arms and shoulders before finally pausing at his boyfriend's face. His make-up, as usual, is absolutely perfect, his eyeliner sharp and ruby red lipstick staining his smirking lips. His hair is streaked with red and Alec swears he's never seen something so pretty. Magnus is stunning.

"Hello _Alexander._ " His boyfriend greets him, a self-satisfied smirk gracing his frankly perfect lips.

Alec doesn't respond, he just stares, mouth open, prompting a tinkling laugh out of Magnus.

“You like my outfit then?” Magnus asks, a knowing smirk already present on his lips.

“Ah-“ Alec stutters, trying to find the right words to describe the perfection presented in front of him, “Yes, I do you…you look amazing. But, why? Not that I’m complaining.”

"You've been _working so hard_ lately my darling," Magnus quietly says, moving forward to plant his hands on Alec's broad shoulders, massaging them lightly, "And I just wanted to do something nice for you. You need a break."

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

Alec smiled gratefully, because what did he do to deserve this gorgeous glittery man, he is so eternally lucky to have Magnus. He feels a rush of love overwhelm him and leans up to grab Magnus and plant a kiss on his lips. But he's stopped by a finger lightly pressed on his lips.

"Uh huh darling, not yet," Magnus chides, "sit back for me, and just _watch._ "

With that he moved away from Alec. Alec shivered lightly already missing Magnus' warmth. But he couldn't help but admire his lover, his every move so graceful it was as if he was floating. He follows every one of Magnus's moves, enraptured by him. He watched as Magnus snapped his fingers and turned the song up….and then, he started to dance.

He spins, his body fluidly moving into one move to the next. He seductively rolls his hips and drops low to the floor before coming back up, his muscled back and, his frankly perfect ass facing Alec, who can’t help but bit his lip. His cock has been hard since he set eyes on Magnus, now it's downright painful. His boyfriend looks devilishly sexy, his rigorously fit body flexing with his every move. Magnus is gyrating like he's in the bedroom, his hips moving his deliberate, sexy circles. The boots he's wearing making it all the hotter and the shorts accentuating his ass perfectly. Alec can feel himself salivating. His boyfriend is so fucking perfect. He's utterly comfortable in his actions and Alec can't look away.

He looks like a sin.

He moans out loud when Magnus stalks towards him, hips swinging. His cat eyes pinning Alec in place and Alec is enamored, _so fucking enamored_. Magnus climbs on top of him, brackets his face with his thighs and thrust his hips, grinding an inch from his face.

Alec gave a full body shudder, " _Fuck, Magnus."_

Magnus just smirked and rolled his hips again, before sinking down into Alec's lap, grinding down into his lap. Alec thrust up involuntarily, moaning at the feel of Magnus's dick against his.

" _Hmmmmm, Alexander_ ," Magnus pointedly rolled his hips harder into Alec, "I see you enjoyed my little show."

Alec just threw his head back, moaning as his eyes rolling to the back of his head exposing his neck and Magnus bent down, suckling and biting into his deflect rune before sucking a hard hickey into the rune, pulling a whimper from Alec.

"Magnus, please," Alec was almost begging now, he wants--no he _needs_ Magnus right now. He thrust his hips up, whimpering as Magnus continued his attack down his chest, lapping at his sensitive nipples and sucking them into his mouth, " _fuck, please."_

" _Shhh_ , baby, I've got you," Magnus gently told him. He kissed his way back up Alec's chest and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss, his tongue slipping into Alec's mouth, exploring him.

They parted for air and this time, it was Alec who latched onto Magnus' neck, nipping down his glistening, "Alexander, sweetheart, why don't we move this somewhere, more--" Magnus' breath hitched as Alec sucked a hickey into his sharp collarbone,"--more comfortable?"

"Yes-- _Yes,_ bedroom." Alec replied, before diving back in kissing Magnus deeply.

After a minute, Magnus pulled away from the kiss leaving Alec chasing after him. He just smiled and grabbed Alec's   hand and tugged him up. Alec followed willingly, following Magnus' swaying hips the entire way to the bedroom.

\--------------

Once they got to the bedroom, Alec didn't waste time. He yanked his shirt over his head before grabbing Magnus by the waist and kissing him again. Magnus moaned into his mouth, his arms twisting around Alec's neck, teasing the hair at the nape of his neck. They stumbled back onto the bed, Alec tumbling on top of Magnus, desperate to get his mouth back on his lover.

He went to work, kissing and sucking down Magnus' body, stopping at his abs (the abs he could spend eternity worshipping), trailing his tongue over his eight-pack. He then moved to his tiny, red, shorts and pulled them down and over his boots before lightly nipping at each of his hipbones. Magnus groaned loudly and pulled Alec up into a filthy kiss. Alec let himself get lost in the kiss and his lover used it to his advantage and flipped them over.

"Alexander, sweetheart, what do you want?" Magnus seductively whispered, once again nipping at his deflect rune.

_You_ , Alec's mind supplied, he tried to voice his thoughts but the only sound that left his mouth was a strangled moan and Magnus roughly grinding his cock down on Alec's.

"You want to fuck me? Hmm, _darling_ , is that want you want?" Magnus continued, gyrating his hips and building a rhythm that had them both moaning hotly.

"Yes, _oh_ , fuck yes, please Magnus," Alec moaned, bucking his hips up in tandem with Magnus thrusting down, creating torturous, but _such_ good friction.

Magnus raised his hand in a motion about snap his finger and get them both naked, but Alec interrupted him with a desperate, "No!"

"What is it darling?" Magnus asked, concern quickly furrowing his brows.

"I-" Alec blushed before mumbling, "Not the boots--keep the boots on."

A sinful smirk pulled across Magnus' face, "oh, do you want to fuck me in them, baby?"

" _By the angel_ , yes, gods, you look so hot in them--so sexy," Alec breathed out.

Magnus grinned and quickly snapped his fingers, getting rid of both of their clothes, _finally_ leaving them completely naked, save for the boots. He quickly rearranged himself so he was seated fully on top of Alec.

Alec's breathe stuttered as his bare cock slid between his lover's ass-cheeks, so close to where he wanted to be.

" _Mmmmm,_ Alexander, how do you want me?" Magnus asked, shamelessly grinding himself down on Alec's cock and then going back to marking up his angel.

"I-" Alec moaned, "I need you--ride me, please, ride me." Alec begged breathlessly.

"God, Alexander, you're perfect." Magnus whispered, in awe of the beautiful man underneath him. He quickly slicked himself up with Magnus and ever so slowly lowered himself on Alec's cock, moaning out when he was fully seated with Alec's arms around his waist, hands cupping his ass.

Alec threw his head back in pleasure as Magnus started to move over him, focusing on the delicious rhythm Magnus was building up, thrusting up to meet him every move. Alec couldn't help but moan at the tight warmth surrounding his cock and started to thrust up harder, shifting slightly hitting Magnus right in the prostate, he smiled as Magnus let out a shattered gasp. He looked beautiful like this, wild and sexy while riding Alec into oblivion, his black leather boots scraping deliciously against Alec's sides.

Magnus pulled up halfway, unsheathing half of Alec's cock before lowering himself down again, slowly. Alec whined, impatient, " _Harder_ , please, Mags, _harder."_

Magnus smirked down at him, his cat eyes on display, before leaning down to kiss Alec lightly on the lips.

"You're doing so good baby," Magnus praised before speeding up, setting a brutally hot pace, prompting a broken moan from Alec's kiss swollen lips. He thrust up harder into Magnus, feeling himself get close. It was all so, so good.

"Magnus, I'm close," Alec stuttered out, his hips quickly losing rhythm with Magnus's.

"Me too, come for me darling," He emphasized his words by leaning down and biting Alec's jaw, hard enough to leave a mark, while roughly jerking off his own flushed cock. That was enough to send Alec over the edge, screaming out his release, Magnus' name a prayer on his tongue. Magnus followed him right after into oblivion, letting Alec fuck him through their releases.

\---------------

They laid there entangled together after coming down from their high, breathing and content to bask in each other's company. Alec shifted slightly so his chest was against Magnus' back and his arms around him and nuzzled into Magnus's neck, reveling in the spicy and sweaty smell of him.

"Magnus?" He prompted softly. A quiet hum of acknowledgment left Magnus' mouth, "I love you….and Happy Christmas Eve."

Magnus shifted around so he was facing Alec and caressed his cheeks with his fingers, before replying, a sleepy, loving smile gracing his face, "I love you too, Happy Christmas Eve to you, my darling." He cuddled in closer to Alec and within minutes Alec heard his breathing slow and Alec, sated and happy followed him into sleep.

_Make my wish come true_

_All I Want for Christmas is You._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little piece, I wrote it at 5 am yesterday, all mistakes our mine. Remember, kudos and comments keep an author warm in this cold, Canadian winter. I love you all for reading this and thank you for every comment and kudo. Tbc..?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this quick drabble of sugar cookie fluff. TBC......? ;)


End file.
